Ten Word Prompts
by Zarai
Summary: A series of ten word prompts revolving around the relationship between a Night Elf hunter and a Troll warrior. M/F


_I've seen this around, and I wanted to do it myself since it seemed like a good way to practice my writing, and even flesh out a story and some characters._

_The little love story of sorts is based off two of my World of Warcraft characters, Doladrin the Troll warrior and Baeshra the Night Elf hunter (Windslide is her Wind Serpent pet, by the way)._

_The prompts don't go in order, but some are obviously preceding or after other parts._

_As usual, World of Warcraft does not belong to me, just the story and characters._

* * *

**Discipline**** -**

_"Train _harder_, Baeshra! You'll never get anywhere with shots like that." Her trainer's voice echoed in Baeshra's mind, making her hand grip the bow with enough force to make her knuckles turn white. The moon was high, and the young Night Elf has been in the training grounds since the sun was in the same position. She _had_ to better her aim; she _had_ to train _harder.

Baeshra smiled at the memory. When she finally became a full-fledged hunter and gradutated from her training, Elkra, her teacher, had commented on how much **discipline** she had. Though all it takes is one infuriating person to break it.

**Hefty**** - **

"Ya stupid pet destroyed my damn armah!" Doladrin exclaimed in Zandali, and Baeshra just smirked.

"That's going to be a **hefty** repair bill, isn't it?" The way she spoke his langauge made a small shiver travel up his spine. She siddled over and placed a peck on his cheek. "Maybe you should get better armor.

**Fragile**** - **

The Troll warrior bit his lip. Seeing Baeshra lying there, softly sobbing, broke his heart. He had never seen her like this, so vulnerable, so **fragile**.

He slowly rocked her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in smooth Zandali to her. Her tears left pockets of wet spots all over his linen shirt, but her sobs were easing. Doladrin let out a small smile and kissed the top of the Night Elf's head.

**Monster**** - **

All she could see was a large sillohoutte on the hill. Her heart started to race and she notched an arrow, getting ready to defend herself. Windslide hisses softly besides the hunter, it's wings starting to crackle as it generated electricity. They were preparing for battle against the **monster** on the horizon. Little did she know the sillohoutte was far from what she thought.

**Sculpted**** -**

Doladrin's armor was unlatched quickly, and the pieces fell heavily to the floor with loud thumps. "Baeshra...Baeshra, I'm sorry. I shoulda seen da...da ting." Blood streamed all over the Troll's body, adding more dark stains the hunter's stone floor.

"Shh, shhh. Doladrin, don't talk. It's fine, there's no need to apologize. Just...just come over here with me, okay?" Baeshra said softly in common back to him, guiding him to a large oak table near the far wall. She swiftly swiped off everything on the table with a swoop of her arm, then helped him lay as flat as he could onto the hard surface.

The Night Elf ran into her bedroom and flung open the large wooden chest that sat at the foot of her bed, searching frantically for emberweave cloth. Finding a bundle at nearly the bottom, she took them out and began to make bandages at an insane rate. She rushed back into the main room, but her steps faltered when her glowing white eyes fell onto the horribly wounded Troll. Lacerations dotted along his sides, arms, and chest, all where the chinks in his armor were. Doladrin's breathing was labored and quick, making his chest rise and fall steeply. Yet through all this, the Night Elf couldn't keep her eyes off his **sculpted** body, and her wanting for him just increased. Yet she brutally shoved all those thoughts from her mind and went back to his side. She quickly and expertly wrapped his wounds in the thick bandages, but the dark scarlet persisted to leak through. Feeling the sweat drip down her temples, Baeshra pushed on, determined to save the Warrior.

"Ya...-huff-...look so damn focused...ya seem like ya...-huff-...have done dis...a lot..."

Baeshra looked up at the Troll and saw that his head was turned to look at her and a light smile was on his face as their eyes met. Contagious, the smile spread to her mouth as well, and she shrugged. "I happen to fuck up a lot. And so does Windslide." He turned his head away to try and hide the grimace of pain that suddenly twisted his features, and the sweat beaded down his neck. His breathing faltered, and Baeshra knew he was losing too much blood.

"You are _not_ dying on me, damnit," she said through gritted teeth as she wove emberweave bandages together, making a series of quickly made, much thicker bandages. She proceeded to frantically tend to his wounds, but it seemed like all her efforts were in vain. "I said you're not dying!" The plea ripped from her throat as she did one of the most impulsive things she could remember doing in a long while. She crushed her lips into Doladrin's, and his tusks slid against her cheeks as she kissed him.

That was their first kiss.

**Blunt ****-**

"You did _what?_" Sacara blurted in disbelief, cutting Baeshra off. "With a _Troll?_"

The hunter fiddled with one of her satchel's tassels; she knew her Draenei friend would chew her out about this. But she had to tell someone, and who better to tell than Sacara? They had been through Outland and Northrend together, and a silent vow between them was made: never leave the other behind and always fight for their happiness.

"I just can't believe you fucked a Troll. I mean, you're-"

Baeshra knew the shaman well enough that if she didn't cut her off now, she would work herself up into a full blown rant. "Sacara, I'm going to be **blunt** with you. I don't give a shit about what the rest of our faction will think about it, especially not my own race - those snooty bastards- , and I don't care what his faction will think of it. But that doesn't mean I dont understand the severity of what I have done-" She paused. "-multiple times."

The Draenei blinked, then began to laugh. Baeshra smirked. "Ohh, Light," Sacara said, still chuckling a little. She looked at the hunter with a coy smile, "So how was it?"

"I said multiple times, didn't I?"

"Ohhh, you mischevious, devious little Elf!"

"And yes, he was very large," she addded, answering the silent question, "What do you expect from a big, nasty Troll?" The Night Elf winked, which made Sacara start laughing again, and Baeshra joined in.

"But...do you two still talk? Or is it just a meet and go kind of thing?" the shaman quiered.

"Yes, we talk. I...well," she chewed on her lip, "I think I'm falling in love with him."

**Smooth**** - **

Running his hands along the side of his newly created sword, his mind wondered to the Night Elf he met the week before. Her long, colbolt hair was thick and luxiorious, and Doladrin thought of how it would feel to run his fingers through it. Her skin glowed faintly and seemed so **smooth**, so soft.

**Enticing**** - **

Doladrin paused, thinking. "Yeah, ya could say dat."

"Really now?" Baeshra purred, running the tip of her nose up the Troll's neck. A satisfied rumbled sounded in his chest, making the hunter smirk. "I'm glad that I'm **enticing** to you..."

He snorted and flipped her onto the bed, so now it was he that was straddled over her. Her smirk grew bigger, and a silent congratulations was communicated between them. Baeshra was much quicker than the warrior, and so this was impressive. She licked her lips and gave him a preditory stare, which in turn drove Doladrin made with desire. He had never wanted anyone more than he wanted her.

**Dodgey**** -**

"What happened?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

The Troll shrugged and spit into the harbour. "Doesn't matta. How was ya day?"

Baeshra rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. "Stop being so **dodgey**. I know something went down between you and that other Troll."

"Notin' 'went down' between me and da rogue, why won't ya stop baggerin' me about it?"

"Then why does she keep smothering herself over you? She's just begging you to fuck her!"

Then Doladrin did something Baeshra wanted to punch him for. He burst out laughing. "It seems to me dat you're jealous!" he said between guffaws.

"I am not! I just-just...think it's pathetic. She's not even that attractive!" the hunter sputtered, trying to push down her blush. _Come on. Don't embarass yourself further._

Doladrin finished laughing and leaned against a store wall. He looked at her, a curious smile on his lips. Baeshra raised her eyebrow in question, and he beckoned her closer. She obeyed with suspicion, yet when he opened his arms for her, she caved. The warrior drew her close, and kissed her forehead.

"Of course she's not attractive. It's not like any'ne can be as beautiful as ya are, my little Night Elf..." Doladrin whispered, his lips just close enough to her neck that they grazed across her blue-tinted skin. She supressed an erotic shiver, and murmurred back into the Troll's long, pointed ear, "You are just too damn good at changing the subject."

**Gouge ****-**

As hot tears slid down her cheeks, she finally let go of the arrow. It soared through the air and hit right where she aimed; the diamond-cut steel arrowhead **gouged** into Doladrin's left eye. She could just see the other end of the projectile protruding from the back of his head.

And there, in the softly lit clearing, the lovers collapsed to the ground.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews would be very, very much appreciated._


End file.
